Many consumer appliances, such as television or audio sets, allow some form of remote control by a remote control device. The user may provide control input, by pressing on a key board. U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,649 describes a handheld device that detects motion of the device itself, interpreting the motion as a command and executing or transferring the command.